


Friends

by goldenwing57



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post IDW zombots arc, Sonic is a sad boy, he needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: A short little oneshot featuring our blue boy and his thoughts once the metal virus is gone.
Kudos: 28





	Friends

_Faster._

Grass that once grew soft and vibrant now crunched beneath his feet.

_Faster!_

Trees that would have borne leaves of red and gold were bare, never to show their colors again.

_FASTER!_

What was, not long ago, a bright and colorful world teeming with life, now appeared dull and colored only with shades of brown and gray.

“How?” he mused as he sped onward, _How did it come to this?_

He skidded to a stop just before reaching a cliff side. From his vantage point, he had a good view of Central City and much of the surrounding area. The metal virus had carved a swath of destruction as far as the eye could see. Plants were withered, buildings were crumbled, and the people… he could only close his eyes and sigh before taking off again.

_Vector. Espio. Vanilla. Tangle. Charmy. Chocola. Cheese._

_Cream._

Some of them were children, for Chaos’ sake! They didn’t deserve this. None of them deserved this.

_My fault._

It was as if the past 8 months had been dragged up from his own personal hell.

 _If I hadn’t let my guard down._ His eyes screwed shut in an attempt to block out the memory of being beaten and waking up in a tiny cell in the middle of who-knows-where.

_If I had agreed to lock him up…_

His chest grew tight as his mind dragged up images of thousands of infected civilians. They were just innocent civilians who wanted to get back to their normal, peaceful lives!

_How many did I spread it to during my runs? In fights? HOW M-_

He was violently snapped back to reality when his foot caught on a rock and sent him sprawling to the ground.

“DAMN IT ALL!” He attempted to get up, but, despite having slept for days, he couldn’t muster enough energy to get his body to cooperate. With trembling limbs, he collapsed back to the ground. 

“M-maybe, maybe Shadow was right. I did deserve it. I should’ve fought harder. I-I should’ve listened! I should...” His voice dissolved into sobs that soon overtook his small form. The only other coherent thought he voiced was “...all my fault.”

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he heard a voice. His ears flicked in search of the sound’s source.

“There he is!”

 _There_ who _is? Wait, that sounds like…_

“He’s just outside of Sunset City!”

 _Cream?_ He lifted his head. Sure enough, he could see the young rabbit flying a bit of a ways away.

“Chao, chao!”

_Cheese?_

“There you are! We were beginning to think you might’ve finally managed to run off the face of the planet!” As he pushed himself into somewhat of a seated position, Vector came into view, followed by Espio and Charmy.

“Don’t give him any ideas!” The sound of a small propeller faded as an orange fox landed just a few feet away.

“Tails?” Another figure came into his sight, too.

“I’ve spent enough time in space. I’m not getting launched out there just to drag your sorry ass back.”

“Aww, come on, Shadow! We all know you wouldn’t abandon him!” Said black hedgehog came to an abrupt stop behind Tails.

“Guys, you… you didn’t… why?” Swollen, bleary eyes looked up at the group surrounding him. Tails stepped forward to kneel beside him.

“Sonic, when you took off, we were all worried about you. I know you usually go on runs so you can be alone with your thoughts, but...”

“But we all agreed that that wasn’t a good idea,” Espio added.

Shadow came over to Sonic’s other side with, “Especially after everything that happened.” His voice held more gravity than usual. 

“We’re your friends, Mr. Sonic!” Cream cried as she touched down, “Please let us help you!”

“Chao, chao, chao!”

“Listen. Despite what some of us may have said, we don’t actually blame you. It’s not like any of us had a crystal ball that could’ve predicted all of this!” Vector exclaimed while gesturing to everything around him.

“Guys...” Tears started to prick at Sonic’s eyes again as a small smile made its way onto his face.

Shadow stood up and extended a hand. “Just shut up and let us get you back to HQ before Amy actually mobilizes a search party.”

Sonic glanced at the hand in front of him before taking a deep breath and using it to pull himself up. The path ahead would be long and difficult. However, looking around, he could see that his friends were still by his side. They always had been and always will be.

_Maybe that’s enough._

“Oh, and Shadow?” 

“What?”

“When we get back, I have a bone to pick with you!”

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> Amy tackled them all with a hug when they got back and they stayed in a cuddle pile for at least an hour. Gods know they need it!
> 
> Oh, and I want to extend a thank-you to the last few pages of the latest IDW issue for planting this little seed!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or settings mentioned here.


End file.
